Ich will doch leben!
by yama-chan
Summary: Taichi bekommt schlechte Nachrichten, yama versucht ihm zu helfen!


Hallo Leute,  
  
mal wieder etwas neues von mir. Ich hoffe, es gefällt. Es ist diesmal kein Taito/Yamachi (leider). Doch ich hätte es für die Geschichte nicht verwenden können. Wer nach dem Lesen seinen Senf dazugeben will, kann das gerne tun. Entweder bei den Kommentaren bei animexx.de oder einfach unter Yama-chan@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Alle handelnden Figuren gehören nicht mir sondern TOEI Animation und BANDAI. Ich mache kein Geld mit diesen Stories. Ass' klar??  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
  
  
  
Ich will doch leben!!!  
  
Ich stand keuchend auf dem Fußballplatz. Stützte meine Arme auf meine Knie. Meine Kollegen waren auch erschöpft. 8000m sind doch ein ganz schönes Stück. Plötzlich fiel mir jemand um den Hals und ich bekam einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. „Mimi, was machst du hier?", Erstaunt sah ich sie an. Sah in ihr hübsches Gesicht, mit ihren großen Augen und dem Lächeln. „Ich dachte, ich hole dich ab. Wir können ja noch etwas machen?" „Ja, worauf hast du denn Lust!" Zärtlich nahm ich sie in meine Arme und streichelte ihr langsam über den Rücken. „Ich weiß nicht? Wir könnten es uns bei dir gemütlich machen. Was hältst du davon?" „Ja, gerne. Aber lass mich erst in Ruhe duschen und essen. Komm doch so in einer halben Stunde vorbei, ja?" „Okay, bis dann!" Zum Abschied gab ich ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dann lösten wir uns voneinander und Mimi verließ den Sportplatz. Ich sah ihr nach.  
  
Langsam schloß ich die Tür unserer Wohnung auf. „Bin wieder da!" Keine Antwort. Ich ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm mir etwas zu trinken. Man, hatte ich einen Durst. In einem Zug war die Flasche leer. Dann sah ich einen Zettel auf dem Tisch liegen.  
  
„Hallo Taichi, ich bin mit Mama und Hikari zu Großmutter gefahren. Wir kommen heute abend wieder. Neben dem Telefon liegt noch ein Brief für dich. Im Kühlschrank steht etwas zu essen. Dein Papa"  
  
Na, toll. Das ist ja wieder typisch. Und ich darf zu Hause bleiben. Aber war da nicht die Rede von einem Brief. Schnell lief ich zum Telefon. Der Brief war von Salene. Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Auch wenn wir uns getrennt hatten, ich mochte sie immer noch. Sie war meine erste große Liebe. Man, war ich verknallt. Ich hatte sie im Krankenhaus kennengelernt. Damals war Kari wieder mal im Krankenhaus. Ihr Blinddarm hatte sich entzündet. Und da hatte ich Salene kennengelernt. Wir waren fast ein Jahr zusammen. Doch zum Schluß stritten wir nur noch. Wir waren einfach zu gleich. Beide den gleichen Dickkopf und das gleiche Temperament. Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen. Das ist jetzt alles Schnee von gestern, ich bin jetzt mit Mimi zusammen. Zwar noch nicht lange, aber das ist ja egal. Ich schaute auf den Brief. Gespannt riß ich das Kuvert auf und faltete den Brief auseinander.  
  
Liebster Taichi,  
  
ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Mir geht es nicht so gut. Entschuldige, dass ich mich nicht früher gemeldet habe. Ich konnte und wollte nicht. Ich hatte mich verkrochen. Ach Tai, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. So oft hatte ich schon einen Brief angefangen und dann aufgehört. Und auch schon so oft deine Nummer gewählt, doch dann wieder aufgelegt. Doch du mußt es wissen. Ich kann es nicht länger verschieben.  
  
Erinnerst du dich noch an meinem Unfall? Alle hielten es für ein Wunder, dass ich überlebte. Doch es war nur ein Aufschub.  
  
Oh ha, was war denn das. Das war doch gar nicht Salene's Art. Sie war ein nüchterner Mensch ohne Hang zum Dramatischen. Und jetzt so was. Was da wohl passiert ist? Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Brief.  
  
Erst dachte ich, es wäre das Klima oder eine verschleppte Grippe. Sogar Krebs. Aber nicht das: Tai, ich habe Aids.  
  
Ich muß damals im Krankenhaus eine verseuchte Bluttransfusion bekommen habe. Anders läßt es sich nicht erklären. Denn du warst der erste Mann mit dem ich geschlafen habe. Und Drogen nehme ich auch nicht. Man bekommt Aids nicht einfach so wie eine Grippe. Es kann nur über bestimmtem Wege übertragen werden. Und deswegen schreibe ich dir.  
  
Tai, ich habe Angst. Angst, dass ich dich angesteckt habe. Wir haben ja nie Kondome genommen, ich nahm ja die Pille. Und damals, da hatte ich das verdammte Virus schon in mir.  
  
Auch wenn wir viel gestritten haben, war die Zeit mit dir doch wunderschön. Es darf nicht sein, dass ich so ein Unglück über dich gebracht habe. Bitte Tai, lass dich testen. Bitte. Und schreib mir bald.  
  
Deine Salene  
  
Das war ja ein Stück. Salene und Aids. Das war bestimmt nur Einbildung. Wie kam sie nur auf so einen Schwachsinn. Und auch noch mich damit reinziehen. Natürlich erinnerte ich mich an den Skandal, der wochenlang die Presse in Atem hielt. Mit dem HI-Virus verseuchte Blutkonserven wurden gefunden. Die verantwortlichen Firmen hatten die Tests nachlässig durchgeführt. Ich war damals ziemlich sauer auf die Leute und deren Skrupellosigkeit. Aber das es jemanden aus meinem Bekanntenkreis treffen würde. Das kann nicht sein. Sicherlich war das nur irgendeine Infektion, die hartnäckig war.  
  
Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Schlurfend öffnete ich sie. Mimi stand mit einem Lachen vor mir. „Hi, darf ich reinkommen. Ich hab uns ein paar Videos mitgebracht." Stolz hielt sie die Videocassetten in die Höhe. „Ja, klar. Komm rein." Ich machte einen Schritt zu Seite und ließ Mimi herein. Dann wollte ich ihr einen Kuss geben, doch ich stockte. Was ist, wenn du dich angesteckt hast? Wenn du HIV-positiv bist? Du könntest sie anstecken? Baka, durch küssen bekommt man kein Aids. Ich überwand mich und küsste sie. Mimi zog mich näher zu sich und ich legte meine Arme um sie. „Was hast du denn für Filme?", frug ich, nachdem wir uns voneinander lösten. „Also, alles ganz tolle Filme, ‚Philadelphia'(wird das so geschrieben???). Und hier hab ich ‚Die Hochzeit meines besten Freundes'. Und der letzte Film ist ‚Eine wie Keine'. Zufrieden?" Gespannt schaute sie mich an. „Oh Gott, das sind ja alles nur Schnulzen. So was willst du mir antun?" „Hee, das sind meine Lieblingsfilme!" „Okay, okay. Nächstes Mal suche ich die Filme aus." Wir machten es uns auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Doch irgendwie bekam ich von keinem der Filme richtig was mit. Außer von Philadelphia. Das Thema Aids war in dem Film sehr groß geschrieben. Und ich musste wieder an Salene und den Brief denken. Was ist, wenn es stimmt, wenn sie wirklich Aids hat. Und was ist wenn ich mich angesteckt hatte. ‚lass dich testen'. Ja, das wäre wohl das beste. Doch ich hatte Angst, Angst vor dem Ergebnis. Was ist, wenn es positiv ist? Ein Schluchzen riß mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Der Film ist ja sooooo traurig. Findest du nicht!" „Ja, schon." Mimi knipste den Fernseher aus. „Hee, was soll denn das?", fragte ich sie mit gespielter Entrüstung. „Ich will wissen, was mit dir los ist!" „Häh, was soll schon sein? Alles ist wie immer." „Nein, das ist es nicht, du bist heute so abweisend, gar nicht richtig bei der Sache. Und du hörst mir nicht zu." „Ich hör dir zu. Aber wieso meinst du das!" Ich musste mir was einfallen lassen. Denn schließlich konnte ich ihr ja nicht von dem Brief und meinen Befürchtungen erzählen, oder etwa doch? „Nein, das tust du nicht. DU bist immer so in Gedanken versunken. Beschäftigt dich irgend etwas. Du kannst mir alles erzählen." „Ich glaub, ich bin nur so vom Training fertig. War heut ziemlich anstrengend." Hoffentlich schluckt sie das! Bitttteeeee!!! „Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Da ist was anderes. Etwa ne neue Frau?" „Na hör mal, jetzt reicht's aber!!!" Unsanft stieß ich sie von mir weg. Ich stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Schaute auf die Straße. Unten waren ein paar Jungen am Fußball spielen. Würde ich jemals Kinder haben??? Zwei Hände umschlungen plötzlich aber zärtlich meine Brust. „Es tut mir leid Tai, ab und zu hab ich einfach Angst, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwindest." „Das werde ich nie, außer wenn du es möchtest." „Nein, nie im Leben, dafür liebe ich die viel zu sehr." „Ich liebe dich auch!" Wir setzten uns wieder aufs Sofa. Mimi schaltete den Fernseher wieder ein und ich versuchte mich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Doch irgendwann muss ich eingeschlafen sein. Als ich aufwachte, war Mimi weg. Neben mir auf dem Couchtisch lag ein kleiner Zettel mit ihrer Handschrift.  
  
Hallo Bärchen,  
  
du hast so süß ausgesehen, da musste ich dich einfach schlafen lassen. Ich bin bei Sora, dort findet heute Abend doch die Pyjamaparty statt. Sehen wir uns morgen? Ich ruf' dich noch mal an. Deine Mimi  
  
Ach Mimi, ich legte den Zettel beiseite. Pfeifend ging ich zum Kühlschrank. Ich hatte ziemlichen Hunger, da ich heute Mittag nichts gegessen hatte. Ich fischte mir einen Joghurtbecher aus der letzten Ecke des Kühlschranks und verkroch mich damit in mein Zimmer. Salene's Brief war total vergessen. Ich setzte mich an den Schreibtisch und fing mein Referat für Bio an. Was genau das Thema war hatte ich nicht mitgekriegt. Wir sollten über verschiedene Krankheiten und deren Verläufe einen Bericht zusammenstellen. Jeweils in Zweiergruppen. Zum Glück musste ich mit Matt zusammenarbeiten. Der war ziemlich gut in Bio. Ich schlurfte zum Telefon und wählte seine Nummer. „Ja, hier bei Ishida!" „Hi Matt, ich bin's, Tai! Sag mal, welches Thema hatten wir in Bio, für das Referat?" „Warte einen Moment, ach ja, wir sollen den Krankheitsverlauf von AIDS darstellen. Angefangen von der Infektion bis zum Tod." „Das Thema scheint mich zu verfolgen." „Hast du was gesagt?" „Nein, nein! Okay danke bis Montag!" „Ja, okay, bis Montag!"  
  
Ich legte auf und ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Da waren sie wieder, die Gedanken an Salene und an den Brief. Ob es Salene gut geht. Ich sollte sie mal anrufen. Langsam breitete ich meine Bio-Sachen auf meinem Schreibtisch aus. Nun konnte ich loslegen. Doch mir viel nichts ein. Immer wieder war dort die Angst. Und diese drei Worte, so einfach aber doch so schwierig! ‚Lass dich testen' Einfacher gesagt als getan. Langsam bekam ich das Gefühl in meinem Zimmer zu ersticken. Ich musste raus. Etwas nachdenken und auch frische Luft schnappen. Ich griff nach meiner Jacke und verließ unsere Wohnung. Der Park in unserer Nähe war ideal zum nachdenken. Und zur Zeit war auch nicht viel los. Was in einer Großstadt wie Tokio nicht gerade leicht war. Ich setzte mich ans Ufer des kleinen Sees. Langsam versank ich wieder in meinen Gedanken. Ach Salene, wieso gerade jetzt. Es klang alles so absurd. So unglaubwürdig. Aids war immer eine Krankheit gewesen, die immer nur die anderen betrafen. Und jetzt wir. Wieso??? Wieso gerade jetzt? Verdammt! Gerade war ich so glücklich. Mit Mimi. Es könnte die große Liebe werden. Doch jetzt, was sagt sie, wenn ich wirklich HIV-positiv bin. Macht sie Schluss? Ich glaub' schon. „Hi Taichi, was machst du denn hier?" Ich schrak auf. Hinter mir stand Yamato.  
  
„Das gleiche könnt ich dich fragen!" meinte ich als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte. „Nun ja, ich bin mit Storm raus. Er muss mal! Und du?" Ich schaute auf den kleinen Hund, den Yamato sich vor einem halben Jahr angeschafft hatte. „Ich muss über etwas nachdenken!" Seufzend setzte sich Matt neben mich. „Und worüber musst du nachdenken?" „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Matt, so leid es mir tut!" Oder kann ich vielleicht doch, vielleicht weißt du was ich tun kann. Du bist schließlich mein bester Freund. Aber es ist besser, wenn ich erst mal den Mund halte, glaube ich. Yamato schaute mich besorgt an. „Okay, ich will ja auch nicht drängen, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, du weißt, wo du mich findest." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Ich blickte wieder auf den See. Er war so ruhig aber gleichzeitig hatte er so etwas wildes. Es lässt sich schwer beschreiben. Langsam merkte ich die Kälte in meinen Gliedern, kein Wunder, ich war jetzt auch schon zwei Stunden hier draußen. Ich stand auf und machte mich auf den Heimweg. Vielleicht waren Hikari und meine Eltern auch wieder da.  
  
Leise schloss ich unsere Wohnungstür auf. „Hallo?" Ein freudiges Hallo kam aus dem Wohnzimmer gefolgt von einem Lachen. Hikari und Papa saßen auf dem Sofa und schauten gerade einen Film, der sehr witzig sein musste. Schließlich lachten die beiden herzhaft. Ich ging in mein Zimmer und schmiss mich auf mein Bett. Gedankenverloren starrte ich die Zimmerdecke an. Plötzlich stand mein Mom im Zimmer. „Hi Tai, ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Tag!" „Ja, hat ich. Wie war es bei Oma?" „Ganz gut. Sag mal, wieso hast du nichts gegessen?" Vielleicht, weil ich andere Probleme habe als zu verhungern? Dachte ich bei mir! „Ich hatte keinen Hunger!" Eigentlich war das ja gelogen. Mir war einfach nicht nach essen. „Wirst du etwa krank?" „Nein mir geht's gut. Ich möchte jetzt schlafen, könntest du vielleicht verschwinden!" Bei den letzten Worten war ich nicht sehr nett gewesen! Aber was sollte ich machen. Wenn man sie nicht bat, das Zimmer zu verlassen, wäre sie morgen noch da. Mit traurigen Augen verließ sie das Zimmer und mir tat es leid, dass ich sie so angefahren hatte. Doch ich wollte lieber alleine sein, zumindest im Moment. Ich zog meine Klamotten aus und legte mich schlafen. Vielleicht würde die Welt morgen wieder anders, besser aussehen. Nach langem Hin und Her schlief ich endlich ein. Doch es war ein unruhiger Schlaf. Die ganzen Gedanken vermischten sich mit meinen Träumen. Und der Blödsinn der da rauskam ließ mich mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet aufwachen. Immer noch flachatmend ging ich ins Bad. Ich schaute mich in meinem Spiegelbild an. Man, sah ich schrecklich aus. Verschlafene Augen und meine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Doch das taten sie ja sonst auch.  
  
Ich wusch mir mein Gesicht und schlich leise zurück in mein Zimmer.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich spät auf. Irgendwann war ich dann wohl doch eingepennt und war jetzt ausgeschlafen. Doch komischerweise tat mir alles weh. Mein Kopf hämmerte und auch mein Rücken schmerzte leicht. „Hallo Schatz, aufstehen," meine Mutter stand im Zimmer um mal wieder dafür zu sorgen, dass ich nicht zu spät zur Schule kam. Träge stand ich auf und schlurfte ins Bad, um ausgiebig zu duschen. Danach zog ich meine Schuluniform an und nahm mir ein Brötchen. Dieses würde ich auf dem Weg essen, ich merkte, dass ich wohl doch zu lange geduscht hatte. Hikari war zumindest schon lange aus dem Haus.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich auf das riesige Schulgebäude zu, welches nur 400m von unserem Haus entfernt war. Schon von weitem hörte ich den Schulgong und ärgerte mich darüber, dass ich mal wieder zu spät bin.  
  
Ich klopfte an die Klassentür. „Herein," ertönte es von innen und ich riß die Tür auf und ging zügig auf meinen Platz. „Ah, Herr Yagami, mal wieder verschlafen?" Herr Taishoto schaute mich leicht gereizt an und vermerkte mein zu-spät-kommen im Klassenbuch. Nachdem er die Anwesenheit aller überprüft hatte, wendete er sich seinem langweiligen Geschichtsstoff zu. Der Kerl war einer dieser Lehrer, die es verstanden einen sowieso schon uninteressanten Stoff noch uninteressanter zu machen (geht das???). Na toll, der Tag fing ja super an. Yamato, der neben mir saß, schob mir einen Zettel zu.  
  
Lust auf Schwimmen? Heute Nachmittag im Freibad! Yamato  
  
Ja, klar!!! Schrieb ich schnell zurück und schob ihm den Zettel zu.  
  
Die Stunden vergingen schleppend. Immer wieder war ich abgelenkt, meistens durch Yamato, der mich mit Zettel schreiben ziemlich auf Trab hielt. Doch in der siebten und achten sollten wir dazu keine Gelegenheit haben. Wir hatten Sport. Doch vorher war erst mal Lunchtime. Dazu begaben wir uns, das sind Matt und ich, in die große Cafeteria. Als wir dort ankamen, war es noch ziemlich leer. Doch das würde sich bald ändern. Wir stellten uns an um unser Essen in Empfang zu nehmen und schlenderten damit an einen Tisch. Zwei Minuten später kamen auch schon Mimi und Sora angelaufen und ließen sich seufzend neben uns fallen. Doch zuvor gab Sora uns noch einen Kuss auf jede Wange. Seitdem sie letzten Sommer in Frankreich war, hatte sie diese Macke. Es war dort wohl üblich sich bei jeder Gelegenheit abzuknutschen. Nun ja, es war Gewöhnungssache und wir ließen sie gewähren. Das Mittagessen verlief ohne dramatische Ereignisse und so brachen Yamato und ich schon bald auf, um uns für den Sportunterricht vorzubereiten.  
  
Keuchend und schwitzend stand ich auf dem Sportplatz unserer Schule, Yamato neben mir. Mein weißes Shirt, welches zur Schuluniform gehörte, klebte an meinem Körper (Kommentar: Das muss man sich bildlich vorstellen. Taichi total verschwitzt. Sein Hemd klebt an seinem muskulösen Oberkörper und man kann schon die Andeutung seines Waschbrettbauches sehen. Das sag ich nur: Ich schmelze, ich schmachte. Ich sterbe!!! Träumträumträum). Auch Yama sah ganz schön fertig aus. Obwohl wir beide so eine gute Kondition hatten. Kein Wunder, der Sommer brach über Tokio herein und ließ die Stadt unter einer großen Hitzewelle verschwinden. Bald würde auch dieses Schuljahr zu Ende sein. Nächsten Samstag war erst mal das Endspiel der Schulfußballmannschaften. Danach noch drei Wochen Schule. Tja, und dann war da noch der Abschlussball, für denn jetzt schon kräftig die Werbetrommel gerührt wurde.  
  
„Man, der Kerl spinnt doch," schimpfte Yamato über unseren Lehrer, der gleichzeitig Couch der Fußballmannschaft war. „Bei dieser Hitze könnten wir besser in der Halle was machen. Die hat wenigstens ne Klima!" Ich nickte nur. Plötzlich bekam ich ein komisches Gefühl in meinen Beinen. Es fühlte sich so an, als wären sie aus Pudding. Kurz darauf wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.  
  
„Taichi, hörst du mich, komm schon. Mach die Augen auf!" Langsam öffnete die Augen. Über mir das Gesicht Yamatos, welches ziemlich besorgt aussah. Doch es hellte sich langsam auf. „Wo bin ich?" Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch Matt drückte mich zurück in die Kissen. Ich lag in einem großen Bett. „Bleib liegen, du musst dich noch ausruhen. Du bist im Krankenzimmer. Weißt du es nicht mehr?" „Was denn?" Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. „Du bist auf dem Sportplatz umgekippt. Ich konnte dich gerade noch auffangen. Die Schwester meinte, es wäre wegen der plötzlichen Hitze und dann auch noch Sport, sie hat sich total aufgeregt. Couch Milon stand da wie ein begossener Pudel!" Yamato fing an zu lachen. Da schwang die Tür auf und die Schwester stand im Zimmer. „Ah du bist aufgewacht! Wie fühlst du dich?" „Ganz gut. Kann ich jetzt wieder gehen?" „Ja, ach einen Moment noch. Du solltest wegen diesem Schwächeanfall trotzdem zum Arzt gehen. Lass dich ganz durchchecken, okay?" „Ja, okay. Danke!" Ich schleifte Yamato hinter mir her. Bloss schnell weg. Zum Arzt gehen. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Yamato riß sich los. „Sag mal, spinnst du?" „Wieso?" „Rennst daraus wie so ne Furie. Hat dich was gestochen oder so?" „Nein, nur das Gequassel der Schwester ging mir auf den Keks. Ich geh deswegen doch nicht zum Arzt!" „Solltest du aber, was ist wenn es was schlimmes ist?" Was ernstes, da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl. Es machte einen so schwach und hilflos. Man hatte das Gefühl daran zu ertrinken. Doch anstatt im zu sagen, wieso ich nicht zum Arzt wollte, schnauzte ich Yama an. „Jetzt fängst du auch noch an." Doch dann ging mir ein Licht auf. Yamato machte sich Sorgen um mich. Also war ich ihm doch nicht so scheißegal wie er immer tat. „Sag mal, seit wann machst du dir Sorgen um mich?" Scheinheilig schaute ich ihn an. Ziemlich erstaunt starrte er mich an. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Du bist mein bester Freund, wieso sollte ich mir keine Sorgen machen?" „Wo du recht hast, hast du recht!" Mist, er hatte es wieder geschafft sich rauszureden. „Tja, dann ist das Freibad heute Nachmittag wohl gestorben." „Häh, wieso?" Ungläubig schaute ich ihn an. „Nun ja, wenn du nicht freiwillig zum Arzt gehst, werde ich dich wohl hinschleifen müssen.  
  
Und so saß ich im Wartezimmer meines Hausarztes Dr. Kido. Um mir herum viele Menschen, die husteten und neben mir Matt, der in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.  
  
„Yagami, Taichi" Die Arzthelferin betrat das Wartezimmer und deutete mir an, ihr zufolgen. Yamato winkte mir zu und ich trottete hinter der blonden Schönheit hinter her. Sie brachte mich in ein großes Behandlungszimmer. Die Wände waren in einem blassen türkis und auch sonst sah es nicht wie ein Behandlungszimmer aus. Ich ließ mich auf einen der großen Sessel nieder und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sollte ich Dr. Kido vielleicht bitten einen HIV- Test durchzuführen. Das wäre die Gelegenheit. Doch bevor ich eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte, betrat schon Dr. Kido das Zimmer. „Hallo Taichi, was führt dich zu mir?" Dr. Kido war mein Arzt seit meiner Geburt. In der ganzen Zeit hatte sich ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm aufgebaut. Ich erzählte ihm von dem Zusammenbruch und er fing an, mich zu untersuchen. Dann war ich fertig. Sollte ich ihn jetzt fragen? Ich stand unschlüssig in der Gegend rum.  
  
„Taichi, ist noch etwas?" „Ja, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll. Können Sie ... können Sie einen HIV-Test durchführen?" „Einen HIV-Test? Hast du den Befürchtungen, dass du dich infiziert hast." Ja, ich meine Nein. Doch, irgendwie schon!" Meine Gedanken fuhren Karussell. Ich fühlte wie sich Schweiß auf meiner Stirn bildete. „Ich kann das machen. Kein Problem." Dr. Kido nahm eine Spritze und nahm mir etwas Blut ab. Dann konnte ich gehen.  
  
Ich verließ das Behandlungszimmer und Dr. Kido folgte mir. Yamato wartete schon an der Anmeldung auf mich. „Ich denke, dass Ergebnis liegt uns in ca. einer Woche vor. Ich melde mich dann bei dir. Bis dann Taichi." „Ja, bis dann! Und Danke noch mal!"  
  
Zusammen mit Yamato verließ ich die Praxis. „So, alles in Ordnung. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein Eis essen gehen?" Unterbrach ich die Stille. Yamato war, seit wir die Praxis verlassen hatten, ungewöhnlich ruhig.  
  
„Was für ein Ergebnis?" Yamato blieb stehen und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Total überrascht von dieser Frage überlegte ich krampfhaft eine Antwort.  
  
„Der Doc hat ein paar Tests gemacht, die gehören dazu." „Das glaub ich nicht. Für diese ‚normalen Tests' braucht man keine Woche, um sie auszuwerten. Also?" Yamato schaute mich mit seinen blauen Augen, die kälter wirkten als sonst an.  
  
„Ist doch unwichtig, Yamato. Der Arzt sagt, es ist alles in Ordnung. Kommst du jetzt mit?" „Nein Taichi, es ist nicht alles in Ordnung. Was war das für ein Test?" Yamato's Augen blitzen mich an. Er sah wirklich bedrohlich aus. Langsam fühlte ich mich von ihm in die Enge getrieben. Was sollte ich ihm denn sagen? Ich hab einen AIDS-Test machen lassen. Er würde mich auslachen. Ich wollte ihn unmöglich anlügen, da blieb also nur noch eins.  
  
„Verdammt Yamato, ist doch egal. Außerdem geht dich meine Krankenakte nichts an." Wütend drehte ich mich um und ließ ihn stehen. Mit einem Grummeln ging ich zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station. Ich wollte jetzt nur noch nach Hause. Das Gefühl, ihn so angefahren zu haben, brachte mich mal wieder in eine Weltuntergangsstimmung.  
  
Langsam betrat ich mein Zimmer, Mama und Hikari waren Einkaufen. So hatte ich die ganze Wohnung für mich alleine. Zeit zum Nachdenken. Salene's Brief lag auf meinem Schreibtisch und ich nahm ihn wieder in die Hand. Ich hatte ihn so oft durchgelesen, dass er schon an einigen Stellen zerfleddert war. So, wie meine Schulbücher. Ich drehte den Brief in meinen Händen, nun hatte ich es also getan. Ich hatte den Test machen lassen. Jetzt hieß es nur noch auf das Ergebnis warten und hoffen. Hoffen, das er negativ ausfällt. Hoffen, das ich noch einmal Glück gehabt habe. Hoffen, auf ein gutes Ende. Einfach nur Hoffen. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Ich ging langsam zur Tür und öffnete. „Matt ... was machst du hier?" entfuhr es mir. „Ich will mit dir reden. Hier kannst du mir wenigstens nicht weglaufen." Er betrat die Wohnung und ging in mein Zimmer. Immer noch ziemlich überrascht schloss ich die Tür und folgte ihm. Dann durchfuhr es mich. Der Brief. Ich hatte ihn mir noch mal durchgelesen. Er lag offen. Hoffentlich würde Matt ihn nicht finden. Schnell schickte ich ein Stoßgebet Richtung Himmel. Dann betrat ich wieder mein Zimmer. Yamato saß an meinem Schreibtisch. Und er hielt den Brief in den Händen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Er kannte kein Briefgeheimnis. Ich ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Erschrocken drehte er sich zu mir.  
  
„Deswegen bist du so seltsam!" Ich nickte. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?" „Was hätte ich den sagen sollen? ‚Ey Yamato, kann sein das ich HIV-positiv bin', oder was?" „Zum Beispiel, ich dachte, wir wären die besten Freunde." „Sind wir doch auch." „Aber dann hättest du mir doch was davon erzählt." „Du würdest auch nichts davon sagen, glaub mir." „Hast du dich testen lassen?" Ich nickte. Damit war unser Gespräch beendet. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Yamatos Blick ruhte auf mir. Ich spürte regelrecht die Sorge auf seinem Gesicht. „Das meinte der Doc also mit dem Ergebnis." „Ja~a. Und jetzt guck mich nicht so an. Bin ja noch nicht tot." Ich setzte mich wieder auf und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Das erste Mal seit der Ankunft dieses Briefes hatte ich das Gefühl nicht verloren zu sein. „Wissen deine Eltern es schon?" „Nein, ich werde ihnen auch noch nichts davon erzählen." „Hast du Angst vor dem Ergebnis?" Geschockt starrte ich ihn an. Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein. Ich stand auf, ging zu meinem Fenster. Starrte in die Dunkelheit. Merkte, wie sie sich in mich reinfraß und mich umhüllte. Traurigkeit hinterließ. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Meine Stimme war brüchig. Ich merkte, wie eine Träne meine Wange entlang lief. Merkte, wie die ganzen aufgestauten Gefühle aus mir rausbrachen. Ein Schluchzen entfuhr meiner Kehle. Plötzlich spürte ich zwei Arme auf meinen Schulter. „Sorry, ich wollte nicht so doof fragen!" Er schob mich zu meinem Bett. Deutete mir an, mich hinzulegen. Ich tat es. „Versuch zu schlafen! Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule!" Ich nickte und schloß meine Augen, hörte, wie die Tür hinter Yamato ins Schloss fiel. Jetzt war ich wieder alleine. Doch etwas in mir hatte sich gelöst. Ich fühlte mich nicht mehr so alleine. Schließlich schlief ich ein.  
  
Es war eine lange Woche. Das Training in der Sommerhitze war unerträglich und ich war nicht der einzige, der umkippte. Es erwischte noch zwei Jungen aus meinem Jahrgang und ein Mädchen aus der Oberstufe. Das beruhigte. Das Training war jedoch das einzige, was mich auf andere Gedanken brachte. In den Schulstunden konnte ich nur an das Ergebnis denken. Dann war es soweit. Freitag. Heute sollte das Ergebnis vorliegen. Yamato versuchte mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Nachdem die Schulglocke das Wochenende eingeleutet hatte, ging ich nach Hause. Ich hatte es nicht sehr eilig. Wieso auch. Am liebsten würde weglaufen, woanders sein, nur nicht hier. Doch das ging nicht. Ich würde vielen Menschen wehtun. Langsam betrat ich unsere Wohnung. Meine Mutter stand pfeifend in der Küche. Sie kochte. Innerlich musste ich lachen. Ich schmiss meine Tasche in die Ecke und ging zu ihr in die Küche.  
  
„Hallo Mama, was kochst du da?" „Oh, hallo Taichi, ich probiere ein neues Rezept aus. Es stand in der ‚Vollwertgerichte ganz einfach'. Willst du mal kosten?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. „Tai! Der Arzt hat angerufen. Du solltest ihn heute Nachmittag in seiner Praxis besuchen. Es klang sehr wichtig." Ich nickte und ging in mein Zimmer. Das Testergebnis war also da. Jetzt half nur noch beten. Zum Glück musste ich nicht alleine dorthin. Yamato würde mitkommen. Er hatte es versprochen. Genauso wie er versprochen hatte, Mimi nichts zu sagen. Noch nicht. Doch er würde es tun, wenn ich ihr nicht reinen Wein einschenken würde.  
  
Pünktlich um halb fünf stand Yamato vor meiner Haustür und klingelte. Jetzt hieß es also auf in den Kampf. Ich zog mir Schuhe und Jacke an und zusammen gingen wir zur nächsten U-Bahn Station. Yamato war ruhig, er merkte meine innerliche Anspannung und hielt deswegen die Klappe. Alles ging viel zu schnell und dann stand ich plötzlich im Eingangsbereich der Praxis. Dr. Kido kam auf mich zu und begrüßte mich und Yamato.  
  
„Schön, dass du so schnell kommen konntest. Am besten gehen wir sofort ins Behandlungszimmer." Ich schaute Yamato an. Er lächelte mir zu und ich folgte Dr. Kido in das Zimmer.  
  
„So, setzt dich Taichi." Ich tat, was mir gesagt wurde. Auch der Doc setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er öffnete ein Schreiben und schaute mich an. Aus seinem Blick wurde ich nicht schlau. In mir zog sich alles zusammen. Mein ganzer Körper hoffte, bat, flehte um ein negatives Ergebnis. Doch irgendwie wusste ich schon, dass es nicht so sein würde.  
  
„Taichi, es tut mir leid. Hier!" Er gab mir den Zettel und dort stand es. Schwarz auf Weiß.  
  
P O S I T I V  
  
„Nein!" Nein, das konnte nicht sein, dass durfte nicht sein. Ich würde sterben. Meine ganze Welt brach auf einmal zusammen.  
  
„Ich ... Ich ..." Meine Stimme versagte. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch auch meine Beine wollten nicht so wie ich es wollte. Das letzte, was ich merkte, war der harte Boden.  
  
Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah in ein besorgtes Gesicht umrahmt mit blondgoldenen Haaren.  
  
„Yamato!" brachte ich hervor und versuchte mich aufzurichten. „Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt." Das Lächeln kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück. Mir jedoch kamen die schrecklichen Erinnerungen hoch. Ich schaute auf meine Hände.  
  
Und dann brach es aus mir heraus. Ich wollte gar nicht, doch irgendwie purzelten die Worte aus meinem Mund.  
  
„Ich werde sterben." Yamatos Lächeln verschwand wieder. Besorgt schaute er mich an.  
  
„Es ist positiv?" Ich nickte. „Aber mit HIV stirbt es sich nicht so schnell. Die Wissenschaft hat viele Fortschritte gemacht." „Trotzdem werde ich sterben!" Yamato schaute mich erschrocken an, ich hatte ihn angeschrieen. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit hatte ich ihn wieder angeschrieen.  
  
„Tut mir leid." Er legte beruhigend seine Hand auf meine. „Mit HIV kann man heute länger leben als vor zehn Jahren. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es ein Heilmittel gibt." Yamato versuchte mich aufzubauen. „Und was ist, wenn ich diese Zeit nicht habe?" „Daran solltest du jetzt noch nicht denken. Denk erst mal an das Heute, dass ist wichtig genug." Ich nickte. „Ich will nach Hause!" Dr. Kido gab mir ein paar Adressen von Beratungsstellen und wir verabschiedeten uns. In aller Stille traten wir den Heimweg an. Ich musste es irgendwie meinen Eltern erzählen. Doch wie.  
  
„Bin wieder zurück." Wir beide betraten die Wohnung und gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer, dort saß der Rest meiner Familie. Nun ja, eigentlich nur Mama und Papa. Hikari war bestimmt wieder bei Davis und Ken um die beiden auseinander zu bringen. Seit Ken richtig fest zu ihrem Team gehörte und er diese feste Freundschaft mit Davis hatte, packte sie jedes Mal die Eifersucht. Aber nicht auf Ken, wie man hätte vermuten können. Nein, sie war eifersüchtig auf Davis. Doch das würde sich bald wieder legen. Hikari verknallte sich in letzter Zeit jede Woche neu. Und dieses Mal war halt Ken der Pechvogel.  
  
„Hallo Taichi, wie war es beim Arzt?" „Ganz gut!" Und wollte schon in mein Zimmer gehen, doch Yamato hielt mich zurück.  
  
„Willst du den beiden nicht etwas sagen?" „Jetzt?" „Natürlich, oder willst du ihnen nichts sagen." „Doch, aber ich habe Angst, was sie sagen!"  
  
„Taichi, was steht ihr da noch rum. Entweder setzt ihr euch zu uns oder geht in dein Zimmer." Erschrocken drehte ich mich zu meinem Vater. Yamato schubste mich nach vorne und keine zwei Sekunden später saß ich auf dem Sofa.  
  
„Papa, Mama, ich muss euch etwas sagen!" „So, was denn?" „Ich ... Ich ..." Ein Stoss in die Rippen von Yamato. „Ich bin HIV-positiv!"  
  
Ich kniff die Augen zu um ihre Gesichter nicht zu sehen. „Was?" Ich öffnete sie wieder. Der Schrecken stand den beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Es ... Es tut mir leid!" Mama kam auf mich zu. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Und etwas, was ich nicht deuten konnte. Plötzlich spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz auf meiner linken Wange. Kurz darauf ertönte ihre Stimme in meinen Ohren. „RAUS!" Ich starrte sie an. Tat sie das gerade wirklich. Wollte sie mich rausschmeißen?  
  
„RAUS HIER" Ich sprang vom Sofa auf und schaute ihr in die Augen. Angst, Hass und Ekel, das waren die Dinge die ich in ihnen sah. Wo war die Wärme und das Verständnis?  
  
Die Situation spitzelte sich zu. Ich ging zur Tür, Yamato hinter mir und verließ die Wohnung.  
  
Meine Mutter folgte mir zur Tür. „UND KOMM JA NICHT WIEDER!!!"  
  
Ich fing an zu rennen. Schritte hinter mir. Yamato. Auf ihn war verlaß.  
  
„Taichi, warte." Ich blieb stehen, mitten im Treppenhaus. Ich schaute zu Boden, konnte einfach nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Meine achso tolle Mutter hatte mich rausgeschmießen, jetzt, wo ich sie brauchte. Tränen der Verzweiflung sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Yamato stand vor mir und hob mein Kinn an. Ich schaute durch einen Tränenschleier in sein Gesicht.  
  
„Deine Mutter beruhigt sich wieder!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Zu groß war der Knoten in meiner Kehle. „Doch, glaub mir. Und solange kommst du halt zu uns." Er nahm mich an der Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Bloss raus hier, weg von dieser Person. Wir gingen durch den Park, so brauchten wir nur etwa zehn Minuten bis zu Yamato.  
  
Yamato schloss die Wohnungstür auf. „Yamato? Bist du es?" „Ja, ich und Taichi!" Sein Vater hatte sich dazu entschlossen mehr zu Hause zu arbeiten. Und das tat er auch. Yamato tat das auch. Wir gingen in Yamatos Zimmer. „Du bist sicherlich müde?" Ich nickte. „Du kannst dich in mein Bett hauen, ich schlaf auf der Couch!" Damit deutete er auf eine ausklappbare Couch in seinem Zimmer.  
  
„Yamato?" „Ja?" „Was wird dein Vater sagen, wenn er weiß, dass ich ... na ja du weißt schon?" „Das du HIV-positiv bist? Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das groß stören wird. Er hat vor kurzem noch eine Reportage darüber gedreht. Hat über nichts anderes geredet. Ich glaube, er zeigt Verständnis. Und jetzt leg dich hin!" Yamato gab mir ein T-shirt und ich zog mich um. Schlafen würde bestimmt gut tuen. Morgen würde alles anders aussehen. Yamato verließ das Zimmer. Er wollte mit seinem Vater reden. Ein paar Minuten später vernahm ich einen aufgeregten und schimpfenden Herr Ishida. Doch ich machte mir darüber keine Gedanken und schlief ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich ein Duft von Kaffee in meiner Nase. Ich öffnete meine Augen und auf dem kleinen Nachttisch stand ein riesiges Tablett mit Brötchen und Kaffee. Yamato betrat das Zimmer. Ein zuversichtliches Grinsen ließ mich hoffen. Er setzte sich zu mir.  
  
„Mein Dad hat mit deinen Eltern gesprochen. Sie kommen nachher vorbei. Sie wollen sich entschuldigen, glaub ich." Ich schaute Matt fragend an. „Nun ja, mein Dad hat deine Eltern noch gestern angerufen und ihnen die Hölle heiß gemacht. Er meinte, deine Mom hätte nur den ersten Schock gehabt. Dein Dad aber war ganz ruhig. Nun ja, das ist der Stand der Dinge!" „Danke Yamato!" „Gern geschehen. Ach ja, Mimi hat auch angerufen und ..." „Was und?" „Nun ja, sie hat gestern noch bei euch angerufen und deine Mom hat ihr sofort alles gesagt. Sie hat aber nichts weiter gesagt." Yamato nahm sich ein Brötchen und biß hinein. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Die große Einsamkeit der letzten Tage ging verloren. Ich wusste jetzt, dass Yamato immer zu mir halten würde.  
  
Meine Eltern hatten gesagt, sie würden kommen. Und sie kamen. Kurz nach dem Mittagessen. Yamato und sein Vater ließen uns im Wohnzimmer allein. Dort saßen wir also.  
  
„Taichi, es tut mir leid. Ich war im ersten Moment so geschockt. Verzeih mir. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint." Ich schaute meiner Mom in die Augen. Das waren wieder ihre Augen, voller Güte und Wärme. Tränen, langsam wurden sie nervig, stiegen mir in die Augen. Und dann fand ich mich in ihren Armen wieder. Sie drückte mich so stark, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Und die Hand meines Vaters ruhte auf meinem Kopf und wuschelte durch meine Haare.  
  
  
  
Taichi Yagami starb im Alter von 28 Jahren an der Immunschwäche. Bis zum Schluss hatte er gegen die Krankheit gekämpft und wurde dabei von seinen Eltern sowie seinem besten Freund Yamato I. unterstützt. Seine damalige Freundin Mimi T. beendete die Beziehung nachdem sie von dem positiven Testergebnis erfuhr. Auch weitere Freunde wendeten sich von ihm ab.  
  
Taichi hatte in seinem kurzem Leben nicht nur gegen die Krankheit, sondern auch gegen die Diskrimminierung von HIV-Positiven und AIDS-Kranken. Ihm verdanken viele infizierte Japaner ein besseres Leben, welches durch verschiedene Einrichtungen ermöglicht wurde.  
  
Diese Geschichte ist ein Teil seiner Autobiografie, die er mir kurz vor seinem Tod zur Aufbewahrung gab.  
  
Ihre Hikari Yagami  
  
**~~ ENDE ~~** 


End file.
